


Geduld

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Book of Days [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, F/M, Owen Lars - Freeform, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, book of days verse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Owen Lars testet Obi-Wans Geduld.





	Geduld

Es lag in der Sache der Dinge das sich alles veränderte.   
  
Natürlich, alles war im Fluss. Alles erstarb um letztendlich neugeboren zu werden. Einige Dinge jedoch blieben gleich.   
  
Obi-Wan hatte gelernt geduldig zu sein. Durch Qui-Gon, durch Anakin und Ahsoka. Auch durch Bail Organa.   
  
Nun brauchte er all diese Geduld für Owen Lars.  
  
Doch wo am Ende eine Freundschaft Obi-Wan für seine Geduld belohnt hatte, so ahnte er, das ihn mit diesem Mann nichts außer ihre gemeinsame Sorge um Anakins Witwe verband und verbinden würde.   
  
Würde Obi-Wan nicht spüren können das der andere Mann es ernst meinte in seinem Bestreben Padmé zu helfen, so wäre er bereits wieder von Tatooine verschwunden. Selbst jetzt noch, hin und wieder, fragte er sich ob es nicht einfacher wäre mit Padmé in den wilden Raum zu fliegen und dort einen unbekannten Planeten zu finden auf dem sie leben konnten.   
  
Doch trotz allem sagte ihm die Macht das er hier richtig war. Das Padmé hier richtig war. So fügte er sich dem größeren Wissen.   
  
Geduld, dachte er auch an diesem Morgen, als der andere Mann ihn mürrisch von der anderen Seite des Tisches musterte.   
  
Er zentrierte sich und dachte mit einem grmmigen Lächeln: _Alles ist im Sinne der Macht._

_Auch Owen Lars._


End file.
